


#4 - Welcome back

by ShiTheUnknown



Series: Unoriginal Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTheUnknown/pseuds/ShiTheUnknown
Summary: Minseok is once again late for work but this time, when he finally got back to his apartment, he found a sleeping Jongdae waiting for him.





	#4 - Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by: [ocprompts-andsuch](https://ocprompts-andsuch.tumblr.com/post/160587011898/domestic-otp-au)

_\- I'm coming home early today, what do you want for dinner? -_

_\- Are you gonna cook? -_

_\- Yep -_

_\- Then nothing. I don't want you to burn down our house -_

_\- You're not funny. -_

_\- Never meant to be. I'll buy something as I get home, wait for me -  
_

That was the last message Minseok managed to send Jongdae before his boss called him, asking him to solve the problems he somehow created and so forcing him to work overtime. In the end, it was about 11:00 PM when the man finally left his office, too tired to even curse at his boss for being able to mess up even the easiest of tasks. Half asleep after the stressful workday, Minseok barely managed to reach his house, forgetting about anything he wrote earlier that afternoon, his only desire to lay on his bed.

Arrived at his apartment, he silently opened the entrance door, taking off his shoes as the dim light coming from the hall suggested him Jongdae was still awake, ready to yell at him for not saying he would have been late.

« Sorry Dae, I had- » he stopped halfway through his sentence as he noticed his boyfriend wasn't in sight.

Glad at least he didn't have to argue with him, his strengths having left his body hours before, Minseok walked further into the hall just to spot three empty cups forgotten on the coffee table. He rolled his eyes, mentally scolding Jongdae for making him clean up even after such a tiring day.  
However, when he walked towards the couch, he couldn't help but notice his lover's head resting on a pillow. A huge smile appeared on Minseok's face, his stress disappeared in an instant as he sighed at Jongdae's asleep body. That man was the loudest, most annoying human being he had ever met, always screaming and complaining about everything, he was an idiot, but he was the most adorable one. As irritating as his whining could be, his voice was also one of the most soothing and calming sounds Minseok ever heard, his smile dissolving all his worries whenever he saw it. Jongdae wasn't the type to show off his love in front of everyone, but it was the little things he did without even realizing it that showed it more than everything else. His sweet words of encouragement, his overprotective attitude, even his embarrassed laugh when Minseok went a little too far, he would have been able to go on for days listing everything that made him fall in love with Jongdae. Yet, he was too tired to do it, placing the cups in the sink before sitting next to his boyfriend, his fingers caressing his cheek in an attempt to wake him up.

« Dae, wake up, I'm home. » Minseok's sweet whisper echoed in the quiet room, only getting an annoyed grunt in response.

The older man stroked his brown hair, not wanting to upset him more than he would have already been, « Come on, you can't sleep on the couch... »

In the end, Jongdae lifted his head from the soft pillow he fell onto, scratching his eyes and stretching his legs.

« Minnie? ... What time is it? » he asked yawning.

« About midnight... » Jongdae directed him a confused gaze, only then realizing he had fallen asleep while waiting for him.

Minseok stood back up and walked to the kitchen counter, taking out two bowls of instant noodles. « Have you had dinner? »

« Of course not, someone said he would have bought it, so I waited. » Jongdae was wide awake now, having a dig at his boyfriend as he checked him out from the couch. 

The older man bit his lip, silently suffering the blow, « I'm sorry, Junmyeon messed up again. »

« God, I'm gonna hate that man... Who the hell hired him?! »

Minseok rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time they had that kind of conversation. « He's the owner of the company, Dae. »

« Well, then he needs to fire himself! »

The older one chuckled at his boyfriend's words, sitting next to him and placing their dinner on the table.  
« Then who am I gonna take care of? »

« Me! Of course! » Jongdae replied trying to sound as serious as possible.

« Shut up and eat. » Minseok said putting an end to their conversation while feeding him a mouthful of noodles.

The two men finally ate their dinner, the slurping sounds almost drowning out the random movie playing on the tv.

« Sorry for being late. » Minseok said with a guilty voice.

« It's okay, you're home now. » Jongdae sweetly replied, despite being worried about his boss' intentions, it was work so he couldn't really be angry at Minseok for staying overtime.

Once the boxes of noodles were empty and their stomachs were full, Minseok hoped he could finally reach his bed and sleep until the next afternoon, but Jongdae ended up being so interested in the movie, that he couldn't bring himself to ask him to come to sleep with him. So, he silently rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, trying his best to stay awake, but soon falling asleep instead. When a commercial break distracted Jongdae from the large screen, Minseok was almost drooling on his t-shirt. He tried his best not to wake him up as he gently moved his head to his lap, caressing his cheek and playing with his black hair.

Despite knowing each other since forever, the young man still couldn't understand how someone like him could actually exist. He knew too well how to be a total bitch, incapable of hiding his judging face in any situation and always ready to yell at Jongdae for him not wanting to deal with his OCD bullshit. Yet, he also was one cute overgrown baby, acting so childishly he sometimes wondered who the older one actually was, but at the same time showing off a dominant and sexy side that so well answered to his previous question. If he had to describe him with just one word, he would have probably remained silent for the first time in his life, unable to pick only one, because Minseok was much more than that and Jongdae considered himself the luckiest man on Earth for being able to see every side of his personal sleeping beauty.

He giggled as he found himself smiling like an idiot just thinking about the older man who was now resting on his legs and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Minseok's cheek before going back to his movie.

« Welcome back. »


End file.
